


Warmth

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Benji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Near Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Ethan saved him. So why can't Benji stop feeling so cold?Day 3:It'll get better, I swear
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Warmth

Benji couldn’t stop shaking.

It was over, he knew it was over. The water was gone, his clothes were dry and the fire slowly warmed his frozen body. 

But he still couldn’t stop shaking.

He could still feel it, first lapping at his feet, and then rising centimeter by centimeter, seeping into his clothes, cold as death.

He hadn’t started panicking until the water had reached his neck. 

There was no issue. The trap door was blocked and he wasn’t strong enough to break it, not at this angle, not when he was this cold. He couldn’t hold his breath for six minutes, not like Ethan. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep swimming. He couldn’t escape, and the water was still rising.

He was just so cold.

He reached out to the flames. He just needed to get warm again. To feel alive again.

“Benji,” Ethan said, catching his hand into his own.

Ethan was there now. He’d shattered the trapdoor with an axe, swam through the cold, dark water to find Benji. He’d taken him into his arms, dragged him out. He’d carried him to their safehouse, changed his soaked clothes, lit a fire. He’d stayed with him. 

Benji hadn’t even thanked him. He was shaking too hard to be able to speak.

He started crying.

Ethan pulled him into his arms, his warmth enveloping Benji. 

“It’ll get better, I swear,” Ethan muttered into his ear. A promise. 

Benji believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as [ threeoaksy ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/threeoaksy)


End file.
